A Little Later
by Pinkuro
Summary: House looked around, there was a patient on the hallway without an IV or anything, walking a little bit too carefully, his hair was really nice and blond “You! With the nice hair!” The stranger looked at him “Yeah you, come here, you will be my new team!”
1. Chapter 1

Summary: House looked around, there was a patient in those ugly outfits but it didn't matter, he was not with any IV, or anything, he was just walking, a little bit too carefully on the hallway, and his hair was really nice and blond "You!" He screamed "With the nice hair!" The stranger looked at him, looking around to make sure it was with him, "Yeah you, come here, you will be my new team!"

Disclaimer: Shore is the one who owns House, not me. Therefore, don't sue me please.

Pairing: I still haven't decided if it will be Chase and House slash or just friendship, either way, it would be Chase and House mainly…

Warnings: Mental instability maybe?... I don't know you know I'm bad in these things…

x

x

x

A Little Later

x

x

_Chapter 1 _

x

x

x

He didn't know exactly what he was doing there. He was sure he was in a total different place last night. Last week. Where was he anyway? He blinked his eyes a few times, sat in the unrecognized bed and looked around the room. Glass walls, he could see what seemed nurses and doctors walking around. Was he in a hospital? _Another hospital?_ That should be it. A familiar place shouldn't be so bad… _shouldn't be_.

He looked at himself, strings and wires were around him, around his finger, his arm, for a machine which seemed to mark his heart beating, his blood pressure, there were also some wires in his nose, probably helping him with something else.

Suddenly the glass door opened, he turned to see a man with a lab coat walking toward him. "Hello, I see you are finally awake" He had a folder in his hands, his file. He knew why the man had it with him, he just didn't know who this man was and why he was there. "You know why you are here?" He shook his head, his eyebrows frowned worriedly, the man nodded, and walked a little closer to him "You took something you shouldn't, that made you sick. You would have died if the people in that place you were got you here a little later."

He took something…? Oh yeah… How could he have forgotten?

Just a little later…

…_a little later_…

x

x

"I don't need a team"

"House, of course you need a team, you can't work without one! It's been a week and you still don't have a diagnosis for your patient!" Wilson tried to make some judgment in the head of his friend, who had just fired his whole department for unknown reasons.

The diagnostician head department was tired of this; damn this oncologist knew how to be annoying. "Fine, you want a team, you'll have a team!" he looked around, there was a patient in those ugly outfits they made they wear, but it didn't matter, he was not with any IV, or anything, he was just walking, a little bit too carefully on the hallway, and his hair was really nice and blond "You!" He screamed "With the nice hair!" The stranger looked at him, looking around to make sure it was with him, "Yeah you, come here, you will be my new team!" The blond good looking haired male was still insecure and unsure, but started walking to House's office even so.

"House! You can't do it, he's a patient! You can't get a patient to diagnose with you, you need another doctor somebody graduated in medicine!"

"Uh… I have graduation in medicine…" A tick accent started speaking to them, and they realized it was the man House had called to be in his team.

"Really? What's the odds!" House smiled "Sit down" he pointed the chair next to Wilson "Differential diagnoses for vomiting, lethargy, seizures, poor muscle tone, respiratory distress and coma?"

The stranger looked down a little and thought "It could be Urea Cycle Disorder"

House thought a little about what he said, Wilson just looked at the two, dumbfounded "Weird… I liked, you're hired"

"What?" Wilson yelled, "House you don't know him, you don't know what he has, you don't know if he wants the job, don't assume…"

House was half listening to his friends, he was looking at the young man, who was looking around, ahead, to his sides, he didn't see very preoccupied, or much focused at all.

"What department ward you are?" House suddenly asked, making the young man and Wilson to focus their eyes on him.

The young man didn't answer him; he just smiled, getting up from his chair. House could notice the smile on his face was odd, it didn't make him look happy with the action, and he looked older, and sad, or sadder. "I should get going now" He said in a low, almost whispering voice, got up, and he walked away from that office, without saying goodbye, or anything more at all, but not before House read his name and his ward on his wrist check, the older doctor smiled. _Robert Chase, Psychiatric ward._

"Wow…" Wilson just said, he was speechless, and still dumbfounded

"Yeah" House agreed, thinking about what to do, this Chase was good, and he recognized the last name, he wanted him for his new team. "I liked him" He just said, smirking looking at his glass door, where he could not see anymore the young man who they has just talked with.

"I bet you did" Wilson sighed, without much of a choice.

x

x

Chase was back in his room, confuse. What was he doing? A man calls him and he obeys him like this? He also answers all his questions without even asking anything? Alright he didn't wish to know for anything about that man, or he thought that, but still. How could he act like that? He sighed, disappointed with himself, one time more of many.

The unknown man, who he noticed was holding a cane, also offered him a job for him, as a doctor. And he looked serious when he said that. It seemed like, a real job. Not like those he made in his mind so many times before. However, he didn't think he could actually work on a real job, and for a simple reason: He was, _is_, a mental patient, currently in treatment for his illness. And it would always be like this. After so many years going back and forward, he just didn't think it would change. He just gave up.

x

x

Australia, 10 years ago; a team from policemen was breaking into an apartment. People said they could feel a very bad smell coming from there. A mother, alcoholic, lived there with her eighteen year old son. People said she abused him, people said they couldn't be living together because he was underage when his father left, years ago. People said that nobody was coming in or out anymore. People said nobody was answering the door and the phone was mute. People said a lot.

The police finally went in. They could see the small living room, there was not many things that, but the few things in was all on the floor; a mess.

They could feel the awful smell the neighbors were talking about. It was strong, they could barely stand it.

Carefully, they stepped more inside, nobody in the bathroom, nor in the kitchen and both were in the same mess as the living room.

Neither of the three were also the guilty from the smell which infected the apartment.

They noticed that it was a small place to live; small rooms. Now, there was just the bedroom. The stinky smell was coming from there. The habitants were also there, if they were inside.

Still carefully, they opened the door of the last room to be checked. It was locked, so it was easy to get in.

Soon, they were able to see a bed; two beds went to their view. It was, with the living room, the larger room or the apartment.

Somebody was lied down in one of the beds, who seemed to bed asleep, and a boy, a teenager, was sitting in a chair, with a plate, full of food, and a spool trying to feed the sleeping person.

They stepped in the bedroom, one of the policemen said "Hello, boy, don't be scared, we are from the police, a couple of neighbors of you said that there was something strange around here, so we came to check, alright?" He said to secure the boy, who didn't look at him, who continued to try to feed the person in the bed.

Another policeman looked closer to the person asleep. He noticed it was a woman. But he almost screamed at the view of her; at this same moment, he realized the source of the awful smell. At the bed, there was not a woman sleeping peacefully, or lied down, with her son trying to feed her, or wake up to feed her or anything like this. There was a body of a woman, in the beginning of the decomposing state, with a boy, who the policeman was not sure he was her son anymore, trying to feed her, or it. He also didn't know if he could call that human anymore.

"Hey boss" The same policeman called the attention of the one who talked to the boy, already with goose-bumps.

"What?" He turned to see that the other pointed to, and soon was as chilled as him. "Oh my god!!" He screamed, scared "Bo-boy…" He started telling the boy, but the former interrupted him.

"Shh, don't yell, mom doesn't like it, she's trying to rest!" The boy whispered to them, turning back to the dead body of his mother "Here mom, eat this"

The police officers noticed that, even with the mouth of the body half open and practically full with old and new meal, it would not keep the food there and the food would fall on the mattress, and later on the floor. It was another reason for the smell on the house.

"Look, boy…" One of the officers tried to say, gently, to the young male, "Your mother… she's sleeping with the angels… She won't wake up… not anymore…" He hoped the boy would understand it meant his mother was dead, but somehow he thought it would not be this easy, if the young man didn't notice until now.

"She's not dead!" The angered son yelled to them, angry, "My mom's just tired, she's resting, and I'm helping her to eat!"

They watched him carefully; he was nervous and probably unpredictable.

Poor boy, they thought, he probably lost his mind after they saw his mother dead. It's a hard thing to see.

"Look boy… your mom can't, _won'_t eat anything, anymore…" Another officer tried, nobody wanted to use violence with this kid, but they couldn't let him like this. "I'm sorry…"

Everybody there alive notice how the boy turned at them, with sad eyes, turning back to his mother again, they thought he had finally understood, came back to reality, before he said something again. "No… She.. She's just resting…" He whispered, raising his voice after "She finally stopped drinking, _for me_!" He yelled again, turning to a whisper and hugging the dead body of his mother again "Finally…"

The officers sighed. They knew what they had to do, if the boy would not understand verbally, they would have to use the strength.

They got the boy by his arms, trying not to hurt him, anymore.

He screamed, cried. "Nooo!! Moom!! What are you doing?! She's just resting!! I need to finish helping her to eat, she'll get hungry!! Mooom!!" He cried, calling for his mom, they carried him away from her. But he would still yell. They would call somebody to take care of the body, and clean the whole apartment.

Later, they were in the police vehicle, the boy with them, they were taking him somewhere he would be taken care of.

They tried to talk to him, but he was not answering anymore. He didn't even turning his eyes to see them, didn't focus, didn't seem to even listen to them, didn't seem aware of anything, he was now, completely lost in his inner world.

They asked themselves if it was their fault, for taking him away from his mother.

x

x

Chase turned for his other side of the bed. He knew he was having a lucid moment, but also knew it would not be for long. Soon, something would happen, and soon he would be back for his inner world, where everything was better. Sometimes he wished for it to happen, he didn't have anything to move him forward in the real world.

Once he thought he would be healthy enough to have a job, to make a difference. It was because of that he studied medicine, but them, he went steps back, when he was in residence, after a fight with a nurse, or a colleague, or a doctor, or a patient, or his father, he didn't really remember; he went back to the mental house.

He knew medicine was working. Though they say the depression was a side effect. But them, his body probably would become resistant to them, and would be back. He wouldn't count too long for it to happen, since he was with them for quite a while.

He sighed, _later_; it would happen, _a little later_. He just needed to wait, since his other way didn't work…

x

x

House watched the boy on his room, it wasn't hard to find "Robert Chase on Psychic ward" but he did so in a couple of days, but just because he wasn't in the mood to look for him in the previous days.

The blond foreigner was currently looking at the ceiling, doing nothing at all besides the basic blinking and breathing.

The diagnostician imagined why he was in this particular ward; it would be many things, since hearing voices, for full vision hallucinations, or both, or paranoia, or he could just have tried killed himself, or a completely different reason House still have not imagined. He would have to ask or check his file to be sure.

Deciding he was annoying just by watching the blond. So he walked in, what called the attention of the younger male immediately.

"Hello, psycho" House just said, sitting in a chair next to the bed after getting to the boys file at the end of the bed, and ignoring the younger looking at him with just his head turned to face him.

"How did you…"

"The thing on your wrist is pretty good to identify you, you know…" House decided to tell him before he completed the question, reading his file on his hand. "So… you are here because you tried to kill yourself… but you are clinically nuts because you lived in your on little world for ten years?"

"…" Chase took a couple of moments to answer, turning his face back to the ceiling. "It wasn't ceaseless years… I got better before… a couple of times…" though he didn't really remember that well about one of these times…

"Uh-huh…" House agreed… He thought it was better because mental patients might get angry when you disagree with them, or so he heard. But he understood that it was one of these times that the young man studied medicine, he was too young to have studied before.

Chase looked at House suspiciously, what was that man intending to?

"So… get better fast, I want you working with me faster as possible." House said popping up a Vicodin.

Chase got surprised, was the man idiot? He could not work under the circumstances of himself! "You know I can't…"

"Why? Because you're nuts? Come on everybody is" House claimed, seeing Chase look down, sadly "You look better now. Why, do you think you're going to fail?"

"Because it happened before. Because it always happened…"Chase answered, without looking at the older male "…Because I hate this world…"

"Me too, we can hate it together" Chase looked at House when he heard this, he was confused, the older doctor noticed this.

"Why?"

"You're a good diagnostician. People are bothering me for the entire month for me to get a new team…" House answered, he saw that smile again; that sad smile crossing the younger's face.

"I-I I can't…" He whispered, shaking his head, his hands holding it by the ears; his eyes closed, refusing to face the world. "I can't!!" he raised his voice, still doing the same thing

"You can't run away from the world forever. Sometime, you'll have to face it." House just said, serious, he noticed as he stopped shaking his head and half opened his eyes, hearing "If you continue refusing to face it, then of course you're going back to your old self… Do you want that?"

"I-I…" Chase didn't know what to say. Of course real world was terrible, but living in an imaginary world was not perfect either. It was just the best thing he had. But he always wished things here, on the real world, would get better. "I don't know!!" he finally screamed.

"It's your chance; you can't either take it and work with me or leave it and continue as you have been for ten years" House could see his eyes watering, but the boy seemed to refuse to cry, as he full opened his eyes and looked and the older doctor, his eyebrows frowned in a confused and sad expression.

"Okay. I'll try" Chase just said, taking his hands out of his ears and placing each beside his body.

"Great, I'll take care of the paper business" House said walking out, happy.

Chase looked at him surprised; his mouth was half opened, prepared to ask something. He had just realized he didn't know the man's name. Oh well, he guessed he would find it out a later anyway… A little Later…

x

x

x

_To Be Continued… _

x

x

x

* * *

**Pinku: **Don't be surprise if later this changes to "The End" instead of "TBC" because, even if I have ideas for a second chapter, I'm not that decided to make it… and if I continue, it will probably be just a few, like 3 or 4… at the most. :P

I have this idea after I dreamed with a friend of mine I don't talk in a while. I thought it would be a nice idea for a story…

So, did you like it? tell me in a review, feedbacks are so much appreciated…


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: House looked around, there was a patient in those ugly outfits but it didn't matter, he was not with any IV, or anything, he was just walking, a little bit too carefully on the hallway, and his hair was really nice and blond "You!" He screamed "With the nice hair!" The stranger looked a him, looking around to make sure it was with him, "Yeah you, come here, you will be my new team!"

Disclaimer: Don't sue me, I know it's _still_ not mine…

Pairing: Probably just House/Chase friendship

Warnings: Mental instability maybe?... I don't know you know I'm _still_ bad in these things…

x

x

x

A Little Later

x

x

_Chapter 2_

x

x

x

They have to wait two months until Chase was ready to work. Between paperwork and his mental stability, they still didn't know if the young man was ready to leave, but House claimed he would keep an eye on him, and he would work in a hospital, so he would be alright if he went back to his old days.

"Why did you hire me?" Chase asked on his first day of work, he had found out about his bosses name, and he knew about House's reputation, he was honored to start working with him, maybe a little bit insecure, but he was trying to change it, since the talk he and the older doctor had, and in which made them start work together.

"Lack of choices" House answered, it was actually half a true.

"That's a lie" Chase didn't believe him, why didn't he? Damn it. It was half of a true anyway. So now he would have to tell a whole lie!

"Yeah, I just liked your hair" Chase knew he was lying, and House knew he knew he was lying, he just didn't care. He would never tell him that he actually liked that odd differential when they met, and that crazy people were so less boring than normal people. Between Chase and interviews, he preferred Chase without a doubt. And Cuddy and Wilson were annoying he just wanted them to stop. Okay he knew they would never stop, but that was one think they were going to stop bothering him, sure another thing came up, but that was just House's fun to bother them. Oh the Head Diagnostician just loved the young Intensivist, he was going to arise so much fun around here…

Chase sighed, and gave up trying. He just sat in a chair on the differential room and looked somewhere random. "Do we have a patient?"

"Nop" House answered, swallowing a pill of his medicine and placing his legs on the table.

"Shouldn't we have one?" Chase turned to his new boss.

"Maybe" House answered, he got his game boy intending to play it "By the way, you go do my clinic duty, perhaps later I get a real patient for you to play with, not those you played inside your little head these years" He said do not looking and throwing him his ID card to the other.

Chase looked at the little thing in his hands for some instants, it was written there House's name and a few other things. He didn't answer his boss when he decided to go do his clinic duty; just traded his own ID for House's and walked out.

He knew he would like him House decided. None of his older ones would go without complaining… He smiled, while he played with his game boy.

x

x

They working together were fine, although Chase was a little bit to close and reserved sometimes to House's tastes, but he was fine. He tried a lot to act as normal as he could, though sometimes the older doctor thought it was too exaggerated, like those ear-to-ear smiles he gave to little children sometimes and dying patients sometimes. He still looked that annoying depressed guy from the first time they met, and sometimes House thought Chase still think he would be better at that another kind of hospital and not as a doctor, but the older always tried giving him too much work and annoyed him too much for him to think about it, and Cuddy obligated him to go see a psychiatrist regularly, and the guy/woman probably gave him his necessary medicine, therefore, he should be better, or getting better.

But it was also nice sometimes, the blond would joke with him, he seemed to know to be fun, House once thought if asylums made people more fun to be with…

Of course there were moments that House thought if he didn't have hired the Australian too soon, perhaps he should have waited a little longer to see if he was little good and not annoying as the rest of most of the people in the World, like the times Chase gave a wrong, or a stupid diagnostic, however, there was also another moment he gave a better one, and at the end they got the right one – of course House told everything he was the one who save the patient, but that was just a detail. And besides, Cuddy and Wilson would annoy House _again_ if he fired Chase for him to hire another person, and he would have to take interviews with those stupid people…

Yeah… Chase was just fine…

x

x

Australia, eight years ago, a doctor entered a small room, it was white, there were papers around the floor, a small, messed, bed.

A boy was sitting on the floor, he was drawing in one of the papers, quietly.

The doctor came closer "Hello Robert"

The boy looked up and smiled. "Daddy!!" he ran and hugged the man, happy "Mom will be so happy you're here"

When the doctor walked out, finishing the consult of the day, a nurse was waiting for him at the door, expectantly.

"Dr Gulptilil" The fifty-year old nurse asked at the bald, fat middle aged doctor, he was a excellent and nice doctor and they were good friends for a long time "How is he?"

The man shook his head, closing his eyes at the at he did that "Not good"

x

x

Six months after House hired Chase, the files of people he had to interview were still on his office table, so, on a day House went to threw out them out, but one of them accidentally fell on the floor.

When House went to pick it up, it had opened itself when it hit the floor. Two papers could be seen: the curriculum vitae and a small picture.

House picked up the small picture.

"Wow, she's hot, I could use her here…" House thought to himself, three days later, Alison Cameron came to her first work at Diagnostics in Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

When he got there, she find Chase, both had no idea of each other.

The blond was doing a crossword puzzle when he heard a noise, the glass door of the differential room being opened. He thought House might be getting in, but he knew it was too early, he looked up and saw a woman with long brown hair and a doctor's coat.

"Hello… I'm Dr Cameron… I came to work with Dr House…" She came to him and politely spread her hand, hoping for Chase to shake it. The Intensivist noticed she was nervous, but he also noticed he was getting nervous himself. Who was this woman, what did she mean work with House? Why didn't the old man tell him anything?

Chase gulped and got up from his chair, he smiled politely, hoping this woman wouldn't notice his nervousness and shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Chase. I work with House since a while ago" He didn't want her to know details about how he started working with House, the only people who knew was House, Cuddy, Wilson, his psychiatrist, the doctor who took care of him when he first went for his hospital as a patient and some nurses who also took care of him, every one of these promised not to tell anybody about Chase, a part of that was patient-doctor confidentiality, the other was Cuddy promising to fire them if they did. The rest of the staff only knew rumors, and Chase did not mind them.

The glass open got opened in this moment, House apparently got earlier today. "Oh cutie, my new ducklings are already making ships… I can feel the love in the air" House smirked, swallowing a Vicodin pill and walking to his office and sitting his chair, with his legs in his table, getting ready to play with his game boy.

At the differential room, Cameron and Chase looked at him dumbfounded.

"Is he always like this?" Cameron asked

"As far as I know" Chase answered, he looked at the woman, who still seemed she couldn't quite believe what just happened.

"This is nuts!" Oh she had no idea…

x

x

When Foreman got into work on his first day, Chase could feel the black man didn't like him. At the first the foreigner tried to stay quiet, not to raise his anger, not to make the man hate him more, but them, when he noticed it wouldn't work, he tried what worked with Cameron, the woman was nice, who he was nice with her, he tried being nice with him. However, it seemed, as far as the man was also trying to be nice, he still didn't like Chase, this made him angry because he knew all his assumptions of him were wrong, what he thought Chase was, was completely wrong. And that was when the Australian started disliking Foreman.

x

x

"Thirty eight year old woman with no previous symptoms or history presents with deep vein thrombosis, how did she get it?" House said on day, a new patient. He wrote on a board while the notes and files were on a table, the ducklings, as they were called, sitting at the table.

"Oral contraceptives, smoking, diabetes, obesity, and what's the point here? A DVT's a DVT. Put her on IV heparin to prevent future clots. What's the big mystery?"

"Fine. You're all sleeping. You need a clue." He circled a '38yo' on whiteboard "She's 38 years old! She's 20 years too young to get a deep vein thrombosis!"

" I treated a 12 year old girl once, soccer player, she got kicked in the leg…" Foreman snapped back.

"There was no trauma, none of the risk factors." House explained, Chase could feel he was avoiding something. He knew was those symptoms led them too. Was House being nice to him because he knew it was awkward or he just didn't want to tell because he knew everybody would think it was because of that, and he didn't want everybody to think that?

"You took a history?" Cameron asked, she, as Foreman and all people on that room also knew what might be.

" I… have some notes. They're not mine, but they're reliable, I think, for purposes of this discussion. As for the immobility, well, she's real active right now, of course. Paranoia keeps her limber." Everybody knew House was avoiding to say something.

"Paranoia?" Foreman was the first one to try something mental ill. House could see from the back of his eye as Chase swallowed dry, awkwardly, and trying not to show any kind of emotions.

"Oh yeah – she's schizophrenic. And her kid wrote this" House said hefting notebook "So it might be a little biased. Having to take care of his nutso mom and all. You think there's a connection? Do we include schizophrenia in the differential for DVT?" The older doctor knew how weird was for Chase, he could see how awkward he felt, this kid and Chase had so much in common, it was impossible for him not to feel anything.

"Well…" Foreman was not sure what to say.

"The answer is no. Abnormal dopaminergic pathways in the brain do not cause blood clots. Schizophrenia is not the cause of DVT." He assured them, Chase felt a little calmer. If schizophrenia was the cause of this woman's illness he would be in danger to get something similar in the future too. After all, he was schizophrenic.

x

x

House did not talk to Chase about the patient and himself and the reason House got the case, they did not talk that much about Chase's mental status, actually, they did not talk much at all. But the blond didn't mind, it was probably for the best.

x

x

"He's really talking to a patient?" Foreman asked, surprised as he saw House talking to the schizophrenic woman.

"I don't know who I am anymore." Chase said sarcastically. He knew House went to his room when he was at the hospital as a mental ill patient, even after he was hired House went to talk to him, therefore, this did not surprised him, but anyone else in the team new, so they could not not be surprised.

"It's a blood clot. What's so fascinating about that?" Foreman asked, still do not believing House was talking to a patient.

"He likes crazy people. Likes the way they think." Chase thought he could get his own example for that, he was crazy, and he was the first of the team hired, even after House knew of his mental ill problem…

"They think… badly. That's the definition of crazy. Why would he like…"

"They're not boring. He likes that." Chase interrupted Foreman before he got more annoyed and angry. He knew angriness was not good for his mental progress, he could go back to what he was before, and he discovered he truly liked working, having a real life, a life now he could say he had. And besides, Chase did not want Foreman to think crazy people "thought badly", the man had no idea!

x

x

"Luke, stop writing." Chase told the boy named Luke, sitting down at the table with him "If you stop for a second, it's not all gonna fall apart. Give yourself a break once in a while. The fact is, your mum's gonna have an extra drink every now and then." The fact was, Chase did not wanted the boy to turn as he did, this happened, Chase thought, because he wished so much for his mother to stopped, but she never did, and when she died because of her drinking, he just could not handle properly.

"No. No, she won't, she doesn't." Chase got scared, was the boy acting just like him, or was just his impression? He swallowed, he had to be secure, not confuse right now…

"Fine. There are some things you just can't fix, that's all I'm saying." He continued to try, at least he could help somebody with his experience, right?

"That's how you'd handle it, something like this? You'd just give up?" Luke asked him, Chase looked in his eyes, he could definitely see himself in them.

"No. I'd do it just like you." The Intensivist agreed, perhaps the boy would turn out better than he did…

x

x

At the end of the treatment, when she was getting better, and her schizophrenia turned out to be Wilson's disease, she started to get less crazy. She did not drunk, and her son would probably go back to her, after he went to social services when she was still mentally ill.

After an awkward diagnosis, Chase felt a little jealous a he watched her when he treated her. But he knew it was for the best. He truly didn't wish anybody to go through what he did.

He looked at his watch as he left her room; it was time to take his medicine.

x

x

x

_To Be Continued… _

x

x

x

* * *

**Pinku:** Alright don't worry I'm not planning to be putting transcripts every time! I just thought it would be nice a little of Chase's point of view of this episode because it has everything like him xD thought I'm not really sure if I like it…

Ooh and this chapter when bigger than I first thought, so maybe at the end it will be 5, 6 chapters? I don't know… xD

But what do you think? Next chapter it will have more House/Chase, so don't be sad…

Feedback appreciated!! 8D


	3. Chapter 3

**Pinku:** This chapter can be placed in episode 01x13 Cursed. But it is not a transcript, because different things happen.

I know this is being updated fast, but I can't get the image of that dream out of my head, I get nervous and anxious because of it, and it seems writing is the only thing that calms me down is writing, and my inspiration and ideas and will of writing is for this story at the moment… Although I wrote a little of another one of mines today too…

x

x

x

Summary: House looked around, there was a patient in those ugly outfits but it didn't matter, he was not with any IV, or anything, he was just walking, a little bit too carefully on the hallway, and his hair was really nice and blond "You!" He screamed "With the nice hair!" The stranger looked a him, looking around to make sure it was with him, "Yeah you, come here, you will be my new team!"

Disclaimer: Not. Mine.

x

x

x

A Little Later

x

x

_Chapter 3_

x

x

x

When they were doing a diagnostics, and Chase's father Rowan Chase appeared on the differential room's door, he got speechless. He didn't know what to say, and didn't _want_ say anything at all to him. They had not seen each other since the man left him and his mother. Why was he here now? How did he dare to be there now, and not with him and he needed the man the most? He had to calm down, or he would do something he would regret. The control of his emotions was the basis of his mental stability.

"Dr. Chase. You have a few moments." It did not help to make him any calmer than he was now.

House watched them. Chase never spoke about his father with him, he just knew his mother had died ten years ago and that had triggered his illness. The Diagnostician knew his father was a successful and famous doctor, but he assumed they didn't speak with each other a long time, he also Chase being a son of divorce, or something similar.

When he heard his father voice, something inside the Intensivist triggered, he could not be there anymore, not in the same room as this man, not after all those things he did to him; or perhaps, what he did not do.

"Sorry, I've gotta go." The blue-green eyed man said simply, feeling his heart beating faster and his breathing becoming swallow; he hurried to leave the room.

House watched his young employee. Interesting; perhaps there was more there than he first guessed, he had to find out.

x

x

x

Chase was curled inside his car. He had drove in somewhere, anywhere, just to run away from the hospital. He was not still calm and ready enough to get samples of the place Dave had told him.

He breathing was deep and calm, but it was just because he was forcing it to be, to try to calm his down.

He could feel his hands shaking, his teeth grinding against his will.

His heart trying to jump out from his throat was what he felt.

In his head, images of old times, voices, flashbacks tormenting him.

x

x

His mother sitting on the floor, practically lying down, a bottle of gym with just a few drops inside in her hand, her face wet.

"Mom? What happened? Where's dad?" He heard his own voice asking.

She curled herself, holding her legs, and trying to drink more of the empty bottle.

She cried harder and harder with every second it passed.

It didn't take much time for the boy to run to his room, praying to himself "He's not gone, he's not gone, he's not gone…" But he knew he had as tears dropped down his face.

x

x

But he was gone, and Chase knew that. After years working himself, telling himself he was not coming back, he did not care about him and it was better for him to do the same about the man, the blond thought he finally stopped caring, and got into his own head the man did not care about him and was never coming back.

But now he was here. Why? He tried to remember another times of when he came to United States. It was always for a Conference or something medic related. Yes. This could not be different. It had probably nothing to do with Chase; he probably didn't even want to see him.

…Unless his coming and meeting him was related with Chase's schizophrenia. He knew his father had paid for his treatment without his son's asking, and Chase didn't even want it, he would be fine with the public basic treatment, and without those classy and expensive things they did instead. But his father seemed to not want a clinically insane member of in his bloodline, therefore, all he had done, was nothing for love of generosity, it was simply his obligation, because didn't want any shame or to admit he had chances of being mentally ill.

And although he had paid for everything the psychiatrists said his son needed in that time, his father Rowan Chase didn't go visit him in any moment. Probably to avoid to see the shame of his family, or perhaps he just thought it wasn't needed, because, as his son was living in his world of his mind, his own illusion, he didn't recognize anybody anyway, even he came to visit him, he would know it was him, and it would be useless, at least that was Chase's thoughts of what his father thought.

Although Chase didn't think it would be useless for his father to visit him. It would probably make a difference for himself if the man went. If the different were for the better or for the worse, it would depend or how Rowan Chase acted in the visit. But he never went, so, all the Intensivist's worries were for the present.

Would he make a difference of his treatment, now that his father was here, and now that he was better? Would he get worse?

If he did, it would not be a surprise; it would just be one of the many cycles of _his _life.

x

x

House started being an ass, more than usual, to Chase; not Rowan Chase, because Rowan Chase was the best doctor existing, as it seemed. But his pathetic son, Robert Chase, the crazy of the family.

Chase sighed, he felt terrible. He was not going to handle it anymore. He wanted to run away, run away of these memories tormenting him, these voices, _his voice, _on a phone call, begging for his father to pay a visit, and he never answered, always picking up the answering machine; His mother drinking herself until she could not handle herself anymore, Chase would have to help her to do the most basic things; the image of his mother, death.

He knew he was beginning to fell apart if he continued like this. He needed to get out of this place, get out from him.

x

x

House watched as Chase tried to look normal. But everybody noticed he was nervous, angry. But the diagnostician knew better, he was angry _and_ trying to keep himself in tracks.

He knew he was pushing the boy a little too hard, but he knew Chase could handle it. And he wanted the young doctor to know he could handle, because he could see he did not trust himself. He didn't think he could handle things, but he could. House thought that, everything he went through, he became stronger. He just didn't know that because he has falling too many times. But House knew that, now, after falling these much, he had learned, and he was able to handle more than he could years ago. And to become a better doctor, he needed Chase to know that.

x

x

"You're messing with my head." Chase finally complained, when they were exiting the clinic room. He wanted House to stop abusing him, to stop messing with his head!

"Your relationship with your dad is messing with your ability to do your job." House claimed. It was true. Chase was afraid to fell apart since his father had gotten, was struggling to be a good together, to be a good person, a good doctor to look normal, to not fell apart… It was taking the best of him.

"Good point. Did you even ask why he's in town?"

"It's probably a conference." Chase knew it was. House sighed, this would not get anywhere…

"Probably. I was hoping to do this by sheer manipulation, but if you insist on talking, fine, talk." House tried to be direct, he has never been good in talking with people, and he was not good not. He walked over to the foot of the stairs. "What did he do to you?"

"How would you feel if I interfered in your personal life?" Chase asked, he did not liked when people fussed into his life, and House knew that.

"I'd hate it. That's why I cleverly have no personal life." That was a lie and both knew it.

"I'm going to biopsy his skin lesions." Chase changed the subject he saw this conversation led nowhere.

"Good thinking! Prove your dad wrong. That'll solve everything." House said sarcastically. Good he needed another plan…

x

x

"Why are you here?" Chase finally asked his father, figuring, after talking to House, it was better to know the truth than assuming he knew.

"SLE conference." Not surprising, but still didn't explain.

"You were in New York last year for the scleroderma conference, I didn't hear anything from you." He tried once more.

"Just wanted to say hi this time." It was his answer, Chase didn't know he should cry of laugh at that.

"You said it, you're still here." He figured it was better to be angry, he knew the man did not care about him, it was just making his obligation of 'time to see my son' of every twenty years.

" I miss you." Now that was it, Chase knew it wasn't the truth, it was what he wanted to hear, but he knew it could not be true.

" I was 15 years old when you walked out, mum was living on gin and tonics, how was I supposed to take care of her?" He asked, confused. He wanted it to be true, he wanted too much. But he knew it was not, if he let himself believe, then he would fell the many steps he was climbed up, and now that he actually wanted to work, and live a life, he could not let this happen.

"She wasn't your responsibility." His father answered, the man probably believed in it, just didn't care if his son had to take care of her of not. "I left your mother. I didn't leave you."

"I was eighteen when mum died and I had to go to a mental institution, where were you back then? Now you're walking back in?" Chase said near tears, he could not believe what he was hearing, what he had just asked, but he needed to hear the answer, what his father felt. It would take weight out of his shoulders.

"I'm sorry she died. I'm sorry you had to deal with that. But she was falling apart long before –"

"Before I did?" Chase asked looking at the other's eye with wet eyes "I've got to talk to House about this treatment." He said before he left that place, before it's too let and he did something stupid.

x

x

House had talked to Chase, the kid had said his father told him he was there for SLE Conference, the problem was, and he was not registered. So the man had been there just to see his kid. He also soon found out the man had cancer, and had left just a few more months, and had not tell his son about it.

"But you haven't told Robert. You don't want to burden him because you were such a lousy dad."

"I'd prefer you not tell him."

"Yeah, it's better. I'll get to see his face when he reads his dad's obituary. It would be great for his treatment and mental stability and all…"

"It's not your business."

"I suppose it isn't."

These families… House thought, Chase was a good boy; he deserved a better father than he got.

And he still thought Chase was strong, he just needed to know that.

x

x

"I need to speak to your boy." House said to Rowan, when Chase was in his way out of the room. The Head of Diagnostics had a new plan, and was ready to perform it.

"Why does everybody need to know my business?" Chase asked, slight annoyed.

"People like talking about people. Makes us feel superior. Makes us feel in control. And sometimes, for some people, knowing some things makes them care." House explained while taking some Vicodin.

" I'd tell you my dad left, and when my mum finally drank herself to death that is when I got nuts, you gonna care about me more?" Chase asked, House thought he could see puppy eyes on the younger's face.

"Cameron would. Me, I just like knowing stuff." House paused, thinking exactly what words he should say before he continued "I know you hate your dad, but I'm gonna tell you something –"

"I don't hate him. I loved him until I figured out it hurts a lot less to just not care. You don't expect a call on your birthday; No disappointments. Don't expect to see him for months? No disappointments. Don't expect for him to visit you while you're in treatment, all alone in a mental institution. Don't disappointments. You want us to go make up? You want to me to feel nothing around him, to hug him like nothing has happened? Well that is it, nothing has happened. The moments I needed him most he wasn't there and…"

House watched as Chase started hiccupping, his eyes were becoming wet as he curled himself to House, who got him and hugged him as he started crying.

"It's okay" He just said as the young man cried in his shoulders.

"Why?" Chase whispered in his cries

"Some people are just like this, it's not your fault" House knew Chase needed to know it was not his own fault for his father leaving, and not loving him. There was always a part of these people that thought it could their fault, even knowing it was not.

"I can't do it… I can't be with him… He's… I…" Chase cried, House understood what he said. He was afraid of his father, of what he could do to him, after so many years away; it was hard to be with somebody who just left you without caring less.

"Of course you can. You're better than you think you are" House whispered in his ear while he rubbed the younger doctor's back.

Chase started to calm himself after hearing House's words in his ears. If the older, famous and smart doctor thought he could, they he would believe him.

It was his fault Chase was there, fine, working, _living_ happy, the way he was anyway.

But even after he calmed himself, Chase stayed in his arms, just a little long. The work, he could do a little later…

x

x

x

_To Be Continued… _

x

x

x

**Pinku: **Why do you think? I think this chapter is better than the second one. I really liked it, and you can see some slash on it… xD although is not so much, so for the ones who don't want I think is still okay, and I'm still undecided…

Next chapter I'll probably decide…

What did you think? feedbacks appreciated when they are polite ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: House looked around, there was a patient in those ugly outfits but it didn't matter, he was not with any IV, or anything, he was just walking, a little bit too carefully on the hallway, and his hair was really nice and blond "You!" He screamed "With the nice hair!" The stranger looked a him, looking around to make sure it was with him, "Yeah you, come here, you will be my new team!"

Warnings: Oh! I know, what about alternative Universe? Huh? Huh? 8D and you know, insanity xD

Disclaimer: It's all Shore's, nothing mine, don't lie to yourself.

x

x

x

A Little Later

x

x

_Chapter 4 _

x

x

x

"Alright, my shirt is all wet and my shoulders are hurting, time to get out of there coconut" House complained, but his hand was still above Chase's back.

The blue-green eyed young male giggled, before he got out from the comfortable and warm place he was. "Sorry" He apologized.

"It's okay, I got another shirt on my backpack" House assured it, Chase smiled again, the older felt better that the younger felt better.

"Thank you, I needed it" Chase wanted House to know it, the man could be a jerk sometimes, but somehow, he could have a good heart too sometimes "I think you're right… I feel like I can. I feel stronger" Chase smiled "I'm not gonna fell apart"

House nodded at him, felling like mission accomplished and also noticing the younger's eyes seemed brighter now, despite being red and swallow from crying.

"Good" It was all House said. Chase nodded and smiled again, before walking out.

x

x

Chase decided he needed to spend some time with his father, perhaps it would be good for him, his treatment, not just about the schizophrenia, but also about the depression. Perhaps he needed to give a chance to their relationship.

"Hey!" Rowan turned to see it was Chase who talked to him, his son was walking up in his direction "When's your flight? You got time for a drink, or something? I mean, you know I can't drink but…" He invited, it was now or never

" Wish I did." It was his father's reply. Perhaps the man didn't change… perhaps he didn't want to give them a chance after all?

"Dr. Chase!" The taxi driver called out, Rowan started to lug his heavy suitcase, Chase grabbed it, politely, but feeling a little bit down.

"I've got it."

"How is your treatment going? I heard you tried to kill yourself not too long ago" Now he was interested about him? Or was just about if he wanted to know if his crazy son was well enough to take care of patients?

"Fine the psychiatrist said I'm stable now and yeah, but working distracts me, makes me feel better, and my doctor said it was good for my other problems" Chase made sure he was all fine to work. Since he was just notice the man didn't want anything with him, he didn't even trust him with patients, for him, his son would always be the crazy boy, probably. "Well, you're all set." Chase then saw his father Rowan offering his hand, what exactly that meant? Where they equal? No… impossible. Rowan Chase always felt above of all people around here. But Chase took his hand anyway "I'll see you." Chase said.

Since House talked to him, he felt better, of course there was a voice inside of him, telling him he would break any moment if he continued close to his father, even more now Robert Chase was sure the man didn't want anything with him, and never did. But now, there was also another voice inside of him, getting louder and louder, telling himself that it would be alright.

"Yeah. I'll see you." Chase was feeling like he had reached another step in his life, a step like he had never reached before, he knew how his father felt about him and his mother, and how he was feeling now about him, no assumptions, no hopes, no disappointments, no breaking and no falling, he was above that now, he was stronger.

And in this feeling of strength, he embraced his father "Thanks for paying my treatment" he whispered, the older man said nothing, just looked at his son, walked to his Taxi, Chase watched as the car drove off.

When the Taxi was too far away for him to see, Chase's eyes were already too blurry for him to care; Tears were wetting them all.

Yeah, perhaps he was not as strong as he thought he was.

x

x

A knock on the door, House limped until the magic eye. A blond hair invaded his view. "What the hell?" He mumbled before he opened the door, he found Chase there, his eyes indicated he had been crying more, the hands on the pockets meaning he had been shaking, or trembling, and the low facing down head that something bad happened. "I don't remember asking for happy endings tonight, so, don't expect me to pay you or anything, you are gonna have to do it for free" House said, maybe it would light Chase's mood, hooker's joke were always fine, right? Either way he would be able to check how down he was.

Chase looked up, a polite and insecure smile cross his face, House noted his lips were trembling; he would start crying again in any minute.

"C-can I sleep the night here?" Chase asked, looking down again, his hands were out of his pocket and holding each other. "I-I don't want to be alone tonight and…"

"Get in" House interrupted him, he knew what he would say, either was something about his stability, or the fact he had nobody else to ask for help, either way, the older man walked back, giving the blond space to walk in.

"Thanks" Chase walked in, carefully.

"Just don't take anything out of place" House said, Chase noticed the apartment was a mess; the older man probably didn't clean it up and threw everything on the floor or anywhere he could see. But hey… it was his mess… so he just nodded his head, accepting what he has been told.

House pointed the couch to Chase sit on it, he did and the older man repeated his action a second later, he got the TV remote and changed the channel and started to watch

There was an awkward silence which followed them after this.

Chase looked down, and forward, hands and arms covering him, protecting his body. He was insecure, he was sad and he was afraid of what could happen, alone or not.

He tried to watch the show, but he had no idea what it was, probably one of those soap opera his boss loved so much, but he tried to watch even so, he needed to take his mind of his father, his mother, his past, his problems, he knew the man didn't deserve it and he knew the more he was nervous, the more his mind drift off; Chase just needed to relax.

But it wasn't that that easy, his words were stuck inside Chase's head, what he said the last times they talk. The fact he had just realized he had never the love and appreciation of the man; and the feeling of hugging him. Perhaps talking with somebody would be better, but he was sure House didn't want to know, he would probably say something like 'and why do you think I care?' and despite it, he wasn't even sure he wanted to talk about it. Right now, he was just sure he wanted to forget about the man known as his father.

House didn't know what to do. He knew he wasn't good at talking, and he knew something bad had happened between Chase and his father; something that had sucked all the self-esteem House had so much work in making Chase having. And he also knew Chase wasn't good at talking either, especially about himself and what he judged his own business, everything House knew about him he had to drag it out from him, or just dig it from his file, or just by accident or simply because House was very smart in finding things out, either way, Chase had told very few facts about himself. He didn't know if the younger wanted to talk right now, probably not. When he was on the door he had just said, before House interrupted him, he didn't want to be alone.

"So, what happened?" House decided to ask, he was in doubt about asking, if he should push it out, but he wanted to know exactly what had happened, details from Chase's mouth; Curiosity has been stronger.

Chase didn't look at him; he just looked forwards, to the television, saying nothing.

Then, the younger looked down and shook his head.

His hands and arms, which before were hard above his chest and stomach, were now relaxed over his legs.

House watched him, he looked weird, he was, of course his secretive and in current treatment from mental illness employee. But something in him didn't look like his normal self.

Perhaps was the fact that his eyes were focused on nothing.

Fuck!

"Chase?" He called once, but looked like he was daydreaming. "Chase?" He called twice, louder "Chase!!"

House then decided to shake his shoulders, still calling his name "Chase, are you alright?"

After less than a minute, Chase seemed to be waking up from his daydream, or whatever it was.

"Stop doing it!!" Chase screamed, angrily. What was House doing? And why he was doing it?

House stopped and went back to his place on the couch. He came back, mission accomplished.

"So, be a good boy, and go do me a sandwich or something" House demanded. He decided he wasn't going to bother Chase about him and his father, at least not tonight.

Chase looked confusedly at House, he knew something had just happened, he felt it, he knew diagnostician had asked him something to him, perhaps he had thought too deeply about his father and about not thinking about him...

"I can pay for a pizza or something, instead" Chase answered his boss, negotiating about do not have to cook for his boss.

"Deal" House accepted, he would never refuse, free pizza.

The older man looked at the blond, he looked better; like himself now.

The rest of the night went pretty normal; Chase was his normal self, if House could call him normal any time… Nothing like what happened before happened again, so House thought it was probably just a common daydream, anybody could have those; and tell nothing to him. If he said something, perhaps his treatment would get worse, stronger. Or worse, he would have to leave his team,

And Chase was a very good diagnostician to House let him leave.

Chase felt better, House's joke and sarcasm, and shows and pizza were good, a good distraction. Soon he forgot about his father, he stopped thinking about him, like he planned first and moved on. Surely it would not be that easy, but with this night, it became easier and if he had not went to House, he was sure it would be longer too; despite the fact that something worse could have happened.

…And the couch wasn't that bad either…

x

x

x

_To Be Continued…_

x

x

x

**Pinku: **I'm not sure about this chapter, what do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: House looked around, there was a patient in those ugly outfits but it didn't matter, he was not with any IV, or anything, he was just walking, a little bit too carefully on the hallway, and his hair was really nice and blond "You!" He screamed "With the nice hair!" The stranger looked a him, looking around to make sure it was with him, "Yeah you, come here, you will be my new team!"

Disclaimer: You know what I will say, but I'm gonna say even so: NOT MINE

Pairing: House/Chase (decided finally)

Warnings: Emotional, Psychological and Mental Issues,

Pinku:Every time I think of this story I think in "mentally insane" and I laugh, because I know that "mentally insane" makes no sense whatsoever xDD

x

x

x

A Little Later

x

x

_Chapter __5_

x

x

x

There were arms holding him, avoiding his fugue.

He screamed. Because he didn't know what was happening; what they were doing; what they want; where he was; what was going to happen to him.

They dragged him down, and placed him on a table.

He tried to escape, but they hold him not to.

He screamed.

x

x

"Nightmare?" House asked as he came to the living room and found Chase cowered on the couch, his face hidden on his knees, his breathe was heavy, and his heart jumping out of his throat, but his was managing to control himself, slowly.

"Yeah…" Chase nodded "But I'm alright" House nodded, the man looked, from the younger's point of view, relieved, however, the same also thought, it was probably just his imagination.

"Great. So get going, I'll drop you on your place so you can take a shower and put baby shampoo on your hair so it will get this pretty all the time…" The diagnostician said when he was starting to walk, his words were said quickly, but the other could see he just wanted to change the subject. "Come on come on, hurry up!"

Chase smiled, gently "Thanks House, I appreciate what you did. I really think…"

"Yeah yeah… your hair would be a mess without me, I know…" House interrupted, he didn't like these sort of talks, he wasn't good at them and he already know what the blond was going to say, so why say?

But still Chase smiled, nodded, and them got up and started to dress to leave.

Good he got the message.

x

x

That day, soon they got at work; everybody knew there was going to be a new Chairman of Board. Some were interested, curious, but others, as Chase, got worried. Because he new a person, different from Cuddy, anybody, wouldn't like to know about a doctor with mental problems, he would be fired in no time.

But then, he thought, he maybe, probably would never find out, and he has been under control has been years, he would probably not even care. Chairmen were very busy; this new person would not be an exception. Therefore there was a good chance he would not even care for Chase.

And there was also the fact that there were plenty good reviews of the patients and other doctors and nurses about him. He cured many patients, and helped to cure many other more. And he was an Intensivist. Intensivists were always wanted in Hospitals. The new Chairman would probably _ask_ for him to stay, talk to him and congratulate him about his good work.

And House, House wouldn't let him get fired, he liked his job… Right?

Chase just needed to relax.

He breathed in and out.

Of course that there also the fact that there many doctors looking for job, and these other doctors didn't have the "advantage" of having a mental illness. And House would probably get no power over the man if he even considered firing Chase…

He wasn't relaxing, much for the opposite. He needed distraction. Distraction would made him calm down.

And get this angiogram right.

"Do you ski or board? You can come with, if you like." Chase said, continuing the conversation he was having with Jenny, The Radiologist, and starting to flirt with her

"Maybe we should start with a drink before we go 'round the world." It was her answer. But it was fine with him, he just wanted a distraction, a drink would be perfect.

"Oh, you want to have a drink with me?" She hit him "Oooh, very aggressive! I like that." And the x-ray commenced.

Now, everything would be perfect…

…in a few hours…

x

x

It wasn't very much of a surprise when Vogler, the new Chairman, started to get a dislike towards House. Nobody liked House it would be a surprise if he did.

But it was bad for Chase. He heard he started to get annoyed at his boss because of a lab coat.

Imagine what he would do when he knew about the Intensivist…

And he was not helping the fact he could not relax. Since the morning, when he has the nightmare he already felt jittery. His heart race, he couldn't breathe right, his hands were shaking…. Now… Now it wasn't much better, only the fact that his hands had started moving only when he motioned them wasn't much of an improvement.

x

x

House knew Chase had been nervous all day long before of Vogler. But of course he couldn't care, because of 1) House never cares. 2) They were busy with a patient. 3) He was already busy himself with his own Vogler issues. He was only hoping Chase controlled himself and didn't screw this up. He wasn't looking for doing new interviews any time soon.

But unfortunately, he discovered his young Intensivist did have screwed things up.

And that made House get angry.

He would think Chase would screw things up for himself, but not for a patient. This patient needed him to get diagnoses, to survive; she could die because of him. He knew that. Instead he screwed everything up!

"You guys see the problem here?" Foreman got up to get a closer look.

"There's no indication of any abnormalities. No lesions, no spurs, no masses –" Is he slow? House thought, how could he not see?

"Her toes are screwed up. They're backwards. Do you guys know how much surgery it's going to take to swap them back?" Maybe now they would understand.

"What are you talking about?" Chase said. Of course he wouldn't get, he was too nervous with his own mental issues to care for diagnose this patient…

"Either she literally has two left feet or you angio-ed the wrong leg." House said. He didn't know how was managing not to yell at his duckling.

Chase got up to look, he seemed surprised, worried. "That's impossible. It can't be the wrong –" How could be wrong? – the blond thought, very much more preoccupied with his own situation than he already was.

"Or maybe it was Jenny! How come some resident signed this radiology form? Were you even in the room?" He realized House was angry at him. He probably thought he messed up because of what had inside his pants. But Chase didn't care what House thought – or at least he didn't think he did – he was more worried about what Vogler might think of him. He didn't want to lose his job!

"I'll redo her angio straight away –" He prompted, and even started turning around to get everything ready.

"You'll do nothing! Foreman, you do the angiogram." Foreman left. House knew was being severe, but at the moment he was too angry at the blond to let him do anything, and besides, with his issues at the moment, it was better to let him out of tests, until he got them resolved.

"I can't believe I did that." Chase thought out loud, and he felt his heart racing in his chest even more than already was.

x

x

Everybody was already gone. Cameron, Wilson, Foreman… even Vogler, the man had just left threatening to fire the board members who were against him until he could get what he wanted.

He knew Chase wasn't gone. The boy decided to go to his psychiatrist and made him a visit after the angio-thing.

He was probably leaving soon.

It was better House go home. He wanted to go before the Intensivist.

"Hey House…" Unfortunately that was not the option anymore.

"Heeeey…" He said looking up from his Videogame.

"Just wanted to say bye… I'm leaving…" Chase said, his eyes were tired and disappointment – at himself- could be seen in them.

"Okay… you said it already…" House went back to his videogame. He didn't want to deal with him right now.

"yeah… well…" Chase said, his voice afflicted with desperation.

"Don't worry about Vogler." House said, he knew that was what worrying Chase all day. He didn't know that that that exactly what he was going to say, but he was sure it was related "If your hair's still great. He'll love you."

"You think?" Chase asked, House looked up, seeing the puppy eyes of his duckling.

"If you have to be worried, be when you are sure of every motive, and do something about it, or it's only useful to screw things up" House explained, his tone was low and calm, his eyes were glaring his office table.

Chase smiled, he knew House was right and he would remember what he said.

Because now, he had a date…

x

x

x

_To Be Continued… _

x

x

x

**Pinku:** I like this chapter…and you? Feedback and tell me!!


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: House looked around, there was a patient in those ugly outfits but it didn't matter, he was not with any IV, or anything, he was just walking, a little bit too carefully on the hallway, and his hair was really nice and blond "You!" He screamed "With the nice hair!" The stranger looked a him, looking around to make sure it was with him, "Yeah you, come here, you will be my new team!"

Disclaimer: You know what I will say, but I'm gonna say anyway: NOT MINE

Pairing: House/Chase (decided finally)

Warnings: Emotional, Psychological and Mental Issues, not beta read.

Pinku: Sorry for the delay. Enjoy n.n

x

x

x

A Little Later

x

x

_Chapter __6_

x

x

x

Alright, now Chase was worried about Vogler. He knew what House had told him only to worry when he was sure he had a motive, not only when he was paranoid. But he knew now was the time to get worried.

Vogler called to see him.

He didn't want to lose his job. He didn't want to leave. After a long time he was happy, and in the control in his mind. If he lost this job… the only good thing that happened after years and years of being miserable… He didn't know what could happen.

But that's alright. He had a plan. He didn't know if it was going to work with a man like Vogler, and that was what worried him most, but he was going to try. As House said, _do something about it_.

x

x

"Who is it?" Cuddy asked.

"Chase." House knew Chase was a good doctor, he knew he had learned a lot in the time he had with him, despite his mistake. After he left there would be practically no time before a hospital hire him. He also knew this Vogler this was too stressful for him, maybe even House himself was. He would be probably better out of there.

"No, Chase stays. Pick someone else." The diagnostician raised his eyes. Chase stays? Did Vogler knew of his past? He probably knew, being in the position he had, he had access to files of every doctor in that Hospital. So there was just one possible reason he wanted Chase to stay…

"The deal was –" He said, just to be sure.

"Deal's changed. Pick someone else." House knew that there was somebody ratting information to Vogler, and looked like it was Chase, looked like he did something to be sure he was not going to worry about Vogler… What was he thinking?

Be an informant to Vogler? Was Chase that easy to do what people wanted just to reach his goals? If that was it, House wasn't sure if he could trust him, at least not anymore.

x

x

"How do you see this ending" House asked, he wanted to know what Chase thought about what he did.

"What ending?" The blond had a feeling of what his boss was talking about, but made him nervous to think it was that. He wasn't supposed to know that.

"I can't fire you, so you have no reason to fear me, and therefore no reason to lie to me. You told Cuddy where I was. You told Vogler what I was doing." Unfortunally, House knew, and looked and sounded like he hated him also. But it was okay, he was right, House couldn't fire him.

"Yeah." It was his only answer.

"So how can I work with you?" The diagnostician asked, depending of his answer,

"Well, you don't have a choice." Chase said, he had to seem confidant or House would walk over him.

Chase walked off and House stayed there, looking as he left, and then he knew, he got sure what to think about his Intensivist.

x

x

Of course he was going to regret. Of course his plan was going to fail. It couldn't possibly work.

At the moment, these were Chase's thoughts.

Now Vogler thought he was a stupid crazy, and House didn't trust him. Both were willing to fire him any time now.

This was making him crazy… or crazier than usual…

He messed up. He knew that. He ruined what he had with House, right when they were starting to have some sort of friendship… something good… something Chase was enjoying… House wasn't supposed to know what Chase was doing to Vogler… Now it was all ruined… Now House would never forgive him again…

He would never forgive himself again…

x

x

After the speech disaster which was completely predicable since it was House who made it. Chase felt worse. He got sure House didn't want to save him; he wanted to do something to get rid of him. He didn't know why, but the fact House hating him made him feel so depressed, he thought it was probably because he was the one who saved him from going back to the asylum, who gave him a chance and accepted him from who he was… probably the closest thing of a friend he had…

They discovery Cameron left the day after. For Chase it was sign, that, one by one, they were all going to follow her path, very soon. Just like the others who worked for House. Chase didn't know their history, but he was getting the impression that it was something similar; with the difference that, probably there was nobody clinically crazy there.

Something that made the Intensivist feel it was going to happen was that House and Chase didn't talk much, at least nothing there wasn't about a case, since House asked how he could work with him. It also made him feel even surer about House hating him, and how their relationship was over and never coming back, and all because he screwed up with a stupid plan that would never work…

x

x

He started feeling weird about House later that day. When they started to celebrate Vogler's leaving of the Hospital. They were all very happy, drinking champagne… Chase was very exciting, thinking, maybe House would start to speak with him again, but he was wrong. That night he completely ignored him. And also, it was all about Cuddy, how she was the best, how she was the smartest one because she got rid of Vogler…

He got jealous… He wanted the attention she was getting; he wanted House to speak about him how he was speaking about and to her… He realized he even wanted House to talk to him how he talked _to _her_. _

He thought it was probably he didn't talk with anybody since everybody found out he rattled to Vogler, not just House, but Foreman, Wilson, the nurses and every doctor in the hospital… He just controlled himself because he had his job, and the cases made him stay in his right mind and not lose it. But he thought, a little more maybe, he was going to.

His heart beat fast when he left the party, earlier than the others.

x

x

House noticed Chase walking out, he also noticed his sad expression. He knew he was being harsh on the kid. But he didn't have a choice. He felt like he couldn't trust him. He _couldn't_ trust him. House took a long time before trusted anybody, and the Australian broke it. He felt he didn't know the young man anymore that he was just playing with him.

He felt hatred now towards him, and didn't want to talk to him.

But maybe later, when this feelings were gone… he reflected, he would want to know the true Chase…

x

x

"Dinner. And not just a meal between two colleagues. A date."

"You'll come back to work if I go out on a date with you? "

There were thousands of reasons why House would want Cameron back, with enough strong to have a date with her for it. First, everybody was annoying him for he hire him in her place, between make interviews and her, he prefered her. Second, he was dying trying to handle Chase alone just with Foreman in that moment, he was still pissing him off... Third: make everybody else shut up for him to hire somebody. Fourth: When Chase knew Cameron left he got a puppy face, and had that ever since, it had and effect on House, probably also pissing him off, anyway, with Cameron back the puppy face would leave. Fifth: Solve cases sooner, more time to sleep... and so the list went on...

He needed this list to make sure he was doing the right thing. He hated dates... and he had not had one in ages!

But at end, he knew he was going to regret it, anyway, with list or without list.

x

x

After a while, Chase got used to work just Foreman and him. It was good. It made House talk more with him and less with other, since now was just two, even if it was just for the case, and even he didn't want to.

He was almost calm when he went to work. He didn't have the feeling of going to have a breakdown anymore.

"So the bear wipes himself with the rabbit." Chase said playing with the balls and throwing it to Foreman.

"Lame." Foreman answered, throwing the ball, which was caught by the person, who was walking in the door. Chase looked at the person, and suddenly his heart started beating faster, what was she doing there? He thought, she was supposed to be there, she was supposed to be fired! He was doing okay without her!

"Hey!" Chase exclaimed, very surprised and at the same time annoying, as he watched Cameron walking in.

"Yo!" Foreman said, seeming surprised too.

"What are you doing here?" The Intensivist asked while Foreman gave Cameron a hug.

"I work here." Cameron replied with an air of confidance.

"What, here in this office?" Chase asked, he it was stupid, but he was feeling so nervous he couldn't control himself.

"House practically begged me to come back." She seemed to be telling the truth… This made him feel jealous again. Why did he have to do that stupid thing? If he hadn't he would have been fired and now House would beg _him _to come back… he thought, if he could come back from wherever he was…

"Please tell me you took him to the cleaners?" Foreman asked, like it was important…

"Same lousy salary." Cameron answered, looked like she thought the same thing as Chase.

"Then why'd you do it?" Chase asked, more curious than he should be.

"Cause this is the happiest place on Earth. 21-year-old male, comes in with grinding of the teeth." House entered in the room, Chase got a little happy. This was the first time House talked to him something else than the case in a long time. He thought it was pathetic, since it was small and joke, but he couldn't help but feel it…

As soon as they started diagnosing the patient, everything seemed to be back to normal. It was a good feeling for Chase, _normality_. But he knew it was just an illusion. Nothing was normal for him. And he also knew something was wrong, behind the illusion, House hated him and he felt jealous of Cameron, for whom he begged to come back.

"Dr. Cameron. I'd appreciate you keeping the terms of your new contract to yourself. Don't want everyone clamoring for the same perks." House said. Immeditatly, it called Chase's attention. What was he talking about? What did House gave her?

House loved her, he could tell.

"What perks?" He asked, maybe she'll tell, to feel superior to the others, with this new air of confidance or whatever she had now, it seemed like she would…

"Nothing you'd be interested in." It was what she said. But she couldn't possibly know that, could she?

"So it's not money, then? Office space, insurance, parking… anything he could offer you, we'd be interested in." Foreman asked, looked like he wanted to know too.

"He agreed to go on a date with me." Cameron said, smirking. This smirk killed Chase. What was happening to him?

"Date, dinner and a movie, naked and sweaty date?" Foreman asked, looking at Chase incredulously.

"He only committed to the first two." She said, as it was the best thing in the other what she got. She looked very happy.

And in this moment, Chase understood what was happening to him. He felt jealous of Cameron in this moment, who would go to a_ date_ with House, who _had gone_ to a "friends date" with House, as she claimed. This jealousy of her date, of her made him realize that he didn't just want friendship with his boss. He didn't want to be able to go to his place and sleep when he felt he was having a breakdown and thought he was going to lose his mind again, he didn't want to chitchat like Wilson had.

He wanted more.

He wanted to have a date with him; more then one.

Because he just realized that, just as Cameron, he loved House.

Now he just had to think what to do now he knew exactly what his feelings were…

x

x

x

_To Be Continued… _

x

x

x

**Pinku:** I thought I needed to go faster with this, because it was too slow… But at the end, I don't know about this chapter… what do you think? review and tell me!


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: House looked around, there was a patient in those ugly outfits but it didn't matter, he was not with any IV, or anything, he was just walking, a little bit too carefully on the hallway, and his hair was really nice and blond "You!" He screamed "With the nice hair!" The stranger looked a him, looking around to make sure it was with him, "Yeah you, come here, you will be my new team!"

Disclaimer: You know what I will say, but I'm gonna say anyway: NOT MINE

Pairing: House/Chase (decided finally)

Warnings: Emotional, Psychological and Mental Issues, not beta read.

Pinku: I decided to end this in this chapter. So, enjoy the last chapter!

x

x

x

A Little Later

x

x

_Chapter __7_

x

x

x

Chase decided to do nothing. He was smart enough to know that if he did, it would be hasty and stupid, and would only lead in his own unhappiness.

That's why he decided just to observe. To watch House, what was happening to his life, he knew he loved his boss, but he didn't know if the man loved him back, that's the reason he didn't come out. He knew the diagnostician time enough to know that, if Chase said he loved him, but House didn't, the man would just laugh at his face.

And Chase didn't want this.

He didn't want to be friends with House.

He wanted more.

So much more.

Too bad he realized it too late.

Now House had Cameron, he didn't need him.

He didn't want him.

x

x

After House and Cameron's date ended, and Cameron came the next day disappointed and sad, but trying to hide it. Chase understood it had gone out badly, and understood they would no more to go out.

He watched to see how House was doing.

And after a while he finally decided to do something.

House didn't want him anymore. But Chase would prove he could trust him, he was a good doctor, a good man, more than ever.

For weeks he tried. But for some reason, everything his boss saw was his mistakes; and the worse: every time something bad happened, it was his mistake.

He felt like cracking, but he hanged on.

Because despite all, he loved House, and he loved to be around House; even if the man hated him.

And then she came. And he suddenly didn't know how long he could hang on anymore.

Stacy Warner, House's ex-lover. The only person Gregory House has ever loved. And, Chase thought, probably still did.

He could see the way he looked at her, the way he argued with her… it's was different than the way he looked or argued with Cameron, different than the way he looked or argued with Chase himself.

The jealousy, hit him again, and hard.

And then he couldn't hang on anymore.

He cracked.

And the worse, a patient died, Kayla.

House thought it was because of his father, he was depressed. But it was not because of that. Not _only _because of that.

He almost gave up working as a doctor. But then House said _"Yeah Chase, it was all my fault. Look, you got a choice. You can either tell the truth, hospital settles, family gets some money, they get to keep their house. Or you can keep up this lie, family gets punitive damages, they buy a jet, they move to _Park Avenue_, and you have to find another career." _

For Chase, this meant, House did cared. And although the diagnostician didn't know how much his fault truly was, it felt good to hear he know it was a little his fault.

But the Intensivist knew it wasn't as much of House's fault, or Stacy's fault, as it was Chase himself.

But to hear House saying he didn't want Chase to leave the hospital, he didn't Chase to leave (period) made Chase stronger to hang on more.

And most important, don't leave.

x

x

Later, Stacy left. But Chase couldn't do much because House was shot a little after that. And it wasn't as different as after his date with Cameron, at least for Chase, he wasn't that close with House, at least not anymore…

And then Tritter came, and everyone's life became hell.

The worse part was when everybody accused him of rattling for the detective.

Even House.

It hurt him more than anything.

More than the punch he gave him.

That was Chase decided to act differently or he would crack.

And he started to go against House, instead of always support him.

But it was not enough; he knew he needed to forget House, to stop loving him.

That's when she said: "_So I'm thinking we should have sex." _

It was lucky for him; Right on the right time.

It was probably two people trying to forget House, but it was convenient, like microwave pizza.

So he said yes.

But it didn't work. He didn't forget House.

He thought that, maybe it was because it was only sex. Perhaps if they had something more…

But she said no.

And it ended.

But he didn't give up.

He needed her.

His feelings were killing him. He knew it.

But he didn't know what else to do. And he didn't have anything else despite his work despite what he conquered in that hospital. That's why he wanted to protect it so badly. But he knew he was weak. He was so weak…

After everything that happened in his life. Something he just knew he couldn't handle.

And sometimes he just knew he was cracking.

He was snapping.

After Foreman killed a patient and decided to quit, House started to act weird. He was angry sometimes, others he was just different.

Chase wondered if he would act this way if he decided to quit.

Although he knew he would never had the guts to do so.

And then House started to support Foreman's lousy medical decisions.

He felt so jealous. He just couldn't stand it.

He snapped at House, yelled at him.

He knew he shouldn't have done it, but he couldn't stand it, he couldn't stand it anymore.

House preferred Foreman better than him.

It killed him.

x

x

Chase walked to House's office. He was nervous. He knew House would lecture him because he yelled at him. But he was so tired. Tired of everything... just everything…

"I don't really care if Foreman stays or goes but—" He started saying when he was interrupted by his boss.

"You're fired." For a moment Chase thought he was hearing too much, but then he looked at House and he realized it was truth, he had truly said that.

"Wha... what because I yelled at you?" He asked, confused, sad, he didn't know what to do, and he could feel his hands shaking slightly.

"Because you've been here the longest, learned all you can, or you haven't learned anything at all... either way, it's time for a change." He heard House saying, for a moment he was confused. He thought if he should fight for his job.

But then he understood, and everything else came out automatically.

"Fine." He said to House before walking out.

He understood, what his boss said was completely different than what he said when he almost lost his career years ago. Before he wanted him to stay, now he wanted him to go, and he didn't care for it.

He understood that House didn't love him, and he never would.

He probably was only a good friend at most. A good employer, and a good diagnostician probably.

He walked to his place. Tired of the day, and exhausted of his life.

He just wanted to rest.

x

x

When Cameron went to Chase's home to see how he was doing, and maybe something else, she expected him to answer the door soon.

But she was there for a while now.

She could see the lights on.

But he didn't answer the door.

So she started to get worried.

"_Maybe something happened to him."_ She thought when she pulled a credit card and started to open the door.

When the door opened, she walked slowly towards the light, where Chase probably was.

When she got there, she would never forget what she saw.

"Chase, are you alright?" She asked, picking up her cell phone to call for help.

The only answer he gave was: "Shhh… they're asleep"

But Cameron knew there was nobody there.

Only a bunch of sheets and cushions.

"Hello, House? Something happened with Chase… I need help"

House took a moment to answer. It took some moments for him to register what she had said. But he knew what had happened to the boy. He knew it was his fault.

"I can't help. I'll call the psychiatric hospital he used to be in. They'll take good care of him"

At least that was what they hoped for.

It was what he hoped for.

Because it was all he could do. Because he didn't realize he was snapping sooner.

And now it was a little later to do anything.

x

x

x

The End!

x

x

x

**Pinku: **I don't know if it's good o.o really, I don't know… I think the narration was weird, different than the other chapters… but I kinda liked this last chapter … what do you think? review and tell me!!


End file.
